masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Character builds
Well since the Gold Standard builds page was deleted I though it would be fair to start one on the forum. This way people can add their own without dispute if they're perfect or not. The Fallout wikia also does this. A lot of these builds are from the official forums, but some of them were created by me. Discussion is welcome on the bottom of the page (use headers), but please do not edit other people's entries (unless you're credited for creating it, of course). Also please try to keep the page clean by following my layout so builds are easier to find. --ArmeniusLOD 18:36, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Engineers Infiltrators Sentinels Soldiers Vanguards Singularity Medic Sentinel First off I'm Devos from the BW official forums. I know it says don't edit other peoples entries but since one was credited to me I thought it would be ok. I've removed my credit because I haven't actually played that build yet, I'm pretty sure it comes from this thread. Also I shifted the points a little from Spectre Training - 7, First Aid - 5 to Spectre Training - 4, First Aid - 8 which is the version I plan to test, eventually. Although I haven't played it covers all the bases so it should be Insanity friendly, in either version. Devos 01 21:16, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :No problem at all. There is nothing wrong with the credited people making changes or corrections to their classes. I simply gathered the information here for all to see and contribute if you can. ArmeniusLOD 04:22, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Alternatively you could completely discount spectre training and put the extra points in first aid. that would stop the power wheel glitch from occuring for those of us playing the 360 version. -Purple :The build already forgoes Stasis so no power wheel glitch but there is definitely something to be said for dropping spectre training to boost first aid. Basic Unity has the slight advantage of not costing medi-gel and being on a separate, if much longer, cool down timer. Also you get the small bonus from spectre training. Team mates may well be able to bring those last four points most of the time. So I think spectre training 4 is marginally the better deal but it will make very little difference shifting them either way. The other 98 points I'm pretty happy with though.Devos 01 05:39, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Snipers, Assault Rifles and Shotguns I understand why putting 12 points in sniper or assault rifle in the soldier class, since you rise the accuracy and damage, but doing this makes you waste the best ability a soldier have: using any weapon available in the game. You don't need 12 points in a sniper rifle, unless you're looking for the Master Assassination ability to do a whopping 225% more damage when shooting. Putting 9 points into it, wich will gives you the impressive ability to do 125% more damage in the next shot, this is better in my opinion. The same goes for assault rifles, you don't need 12 points on it, 9 is good and your accuracy will be very high. Also, this options will make both rifles become steady and not shake when you fire/zoom them. Since the Spectre Training specialization also gives you accuracy and damage, you're wasting points. I also notest a lot of guides leaving shotguns in second place putting no points on it, wich is a mistake in my opinion. In close quarters missions, like the Asari Diplomat or the many bunker locations, shotguns pay off the very high price it takes to maximize them, since you'll only need one or two shots to dispatch an enemy. Also, nothing beats a shotgun to dispatch Rachni and Thorian Creepers, since they can take a lot of damage before going down. And Lift in 12? 10 is more than enough to even raise a Colossus of the ground! Doing this your shotgun will have 9 points, wich makes them very accurate in close fights, average accurate in medium distances and gives you the impressive advanced carnage. And this goes pretty much for the others classes, you don't need 12 points in Sniper Rifles for an Infiltrator to be very good with the weapon. Brfritos 22:19, January 16, 2010 (UTC)